Aspirin and other NSAIDS reduce the incidence of colorectal cancer in humans and in animal models. This study is designed to determine if when compared to age model controls high risk human subjects have different basal colorectal epithelial prostaglandins, cyclooxygenase and epithelial lectins. Age or inherited differences of cyclooxygenases may play a role in colorectal cancer risk.